


Hubungan tanpa status

by Ningie



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cliche, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningie/pseuds/Ningie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari itu, tepat dua hari sebelum pengumuman kelas baru, lebih tepatnya saat mereka sebentar lagi akan menginjak kelas 3 SMA, Gakushuu memutus tali cintanya dengan Karma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hubungan tanpa status

**Author's Note:**

> Assasination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei

Dinilai dari segi manapun, tetap saja Asano Gakushuu tidak bisa menyangkal satu fakta kalau makhluk yang kini seenaknya saja mengambil tempat di sebelahnya ini bak seorang _malaikat_. Lihat saja garis wajahnya yang indah itu, membuat dirinya iri sekaligus mengagumi pahatan sang pencipta bisa membuat karya seni seperti ini.

Belum lagi rambut merahnya yang mencolok, bulu matanya yang lentik, mata senada planet merkurius, hidungnya yang mancung, dan—

“Apa lu liat-liat? Naksir ya?”

.

**Ralat: Seorang _iblis_**.

-o.O.o-

.

Bukankah rasanya aneh jika kau melihat orang yang diberi julukan ‘ketua osis tampan’ oleh para siswi kecentilan sekarang malah melihatmu dengan tatapan seolah-olah ingin menelanjangimu huh? Yang lebih menyebalkannya, pria dengan rambut jingga bodohnya itu bersikap pura-pura tidak melihat dan memasang tampang _stay cool_ yang jelas-jelas sama sekali tidak _cool_.

Oh ayolah jika harus dibandingkan dengan bapaknya yang memiliki kharisma khas pemimpin diktator, Karma pasti lebih memilih bapaknya.

Tidak. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin menikah dengan bapaknya.

Hanya saja itu perandaian jika dua makhluk pemilik nama keluarga sama itu menjadi sisa manusia terakhir yang tinggal di bumi termasuk dirinya. Yap mari kita ambil langkah mencoret wanita dari daftar, maka Karma benar-benar akan mengambil si bapak sebagai teman hidupnya.

“Akabane.”

Satu suara yang sangat ia kenal otomatis membawanya kembali dari segala khayalan liar yang datang begitu saja entah darimana, “Hmm?” responnya malas.

“Ngapain lu duduk disini?”

“Ya suka-suka dong. Gua tau lu anak kepsek tapi masalah duduk aja sampe mau diaduin ke bapak lu hm?”

Malas berdebat dengan setan merah disampingnya, Gakushuu hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

Yah sepertinya ia harus menarik kata-katanya beberapa saat lalu, dimana ia berujar dalam hati kalau pria berambut merah menyala itu bak seorang malaikat. Dengan begini Gakushuu yakin harus menambah nama Akabane Karma dalam daftar orang yang patut diwaspadai.

.

“Hey Asano-kun. Kau bilang ingin mendengar cerita tentang Koro-sensei dariku?”

Lihat, bahkan di saat istirahat seperti ini si makhluk merah itu kerap kali menghantuinya sampai ke kantin. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh pria bangsat ini darinya ya Tuhan.

“Tidak tertarik. Aku sudah mendapat segala informasi tentang Koro-sensei dari ayahku.”

“Tuh kan ngandelin bapak lagi.”

“Berisik.”

Setelah membungkus nasi kotak dari kantin, Gakushuu segera berlalu dari Karma yang hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Yah untuk sementara ia berharap jika Karma tidak membuntutinya lagi sampai kelas.

Dan,

Ya,

Orang itu kini berjalan tepat di sampingnya tanpa membuka satu suara pun, hanya diam dan menyejerkan langkahnya sama dengan Gakushuu.

_Fuck._

.

Saat istirahat siang banyak siswa yang lebih memilih duduk di kantin ataupun di kelas orang ketimbang berdiam diri di kelas sendiri. Biasanya kelas akan sepi tanpa adanya murid, namun tidak untuk hari ini.

Hanya ada Gakushuu dan Karma disana.

Mau tidak mau suasana makan pria berambut jingga itu sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran pria berambut merah yang kini berstatus sebagai ‘teman sebangku’. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia pindah ke bangku yang lain, yah hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk pindah. Jadilah ia tetap duduk disana menyantap nasi kotak yang ia beli di kantin bersama dengan Karma yang tengah asyik menyeruput sekotak susu strawberry.

“Tidak makan?” ucap Gakushuu berusaha membuka percakapan diantara keduanya.

“Tidak. Begini saja sudah kenyang kok.”

“Hm.. pantas saja kau kurus ceking begitu.”

“Daripada lu gendut kek babi.”

Oke.

Gakushuu benci berinteraksi dengan orang ini.

Enggan untuk menjawab kalimat si rambut merah, Gakushuu memfokuskan dirinya untuk menghabiskan nasi kotak itu dan segera menuju atap sekolah untuk menghirup lintingan tembakau yang sejak tadi bersarang di kantong celananya.

Apa?

Aneh jika melihat anak dari pria nomor satu pemegang kuasa di SMA Kunugigaoka merokok? Itu namanya kau masih naif dan belum cukup umur.

Setelah nasi kotak itu habis, segera Gakushuu beranjak dari tempatnya hendak membuangnya ke tempat sampah—tidak sampai Karma menarik lengannya hingga anak itu mau tidak mau menduduki kursinya kembali.

“Apaan—“

Harusnya kalimat protes itu sudah keluar dari mulut Gakushuu begitu saja, namun melihat ekspresi janggal (Baca: sedih) di wajah Karma mau tidak mau membuatnya harus menutup mulut dan fokus dengan apa yang akan Karma ungkapkan padanya.

“Jangan merokok lagi.”

“Oh, masih peduli padaku tuan Akabane?”

Karma tidak membalas.

“Kau memberhentikanku sekarang pun percuma,”

Gakushuu segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menjauhi Karma sambil menggengam sampah bekas nasi kotak sebagai santap siangnya hari ini, selanjutnya ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Sudah candu.” Bisiknya.

Entah Karma bisa mendengarnya atau tidak, ia tak peduli. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia melanjutkan jalannya dan menutup pintu kelas pelan.

.

Setelah melihat teman sebangkunya itu pergi, perlahan ia menggulung lengan bajunya dan tersenyum miris melihat luka bekas sundutan rokok yang tercetak di sekitar pergelangan tangannya, “Aku tidak ingin kau merokok..” ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Untuk saat ini ia sedikit bersyukur jika baju seragam sekolahnya memiliki lengan panjang.

.

.

Melihat indahnya langit biru dari tempat paling tinggi di gedung lima tingkat tentu saja membuat Gakushuu ingin terbang rasanya. Terkadang ia sedikit iri dengan beberapa burung merpati yang terbang kesana-kemari setiap harinya. Tanpa beban. Bebas.

Ah,

Baru saja ia berpijak pada lantai tanpa ubin, suara desah wanita ala pemeran bintang porno mulai terdengar entah di sudut mana. Tanpa mempedulikan hal tersebut, segera ia berjalan menuju spot favoritnya. Satu tempat tepat di sebelah pagar yang menjulang tinggi disana.

Awalnya atap SMA Kunugigaoka tidak memiliki pagar, biasanya Gakushuu memilih untuk duduk di batas pinggirnya. Namun semenjak maraknya kasus bunuh diri pasca pengumuman tes masuk universitas, ataupun para korban bullying yang kerap kali terjadi di sekolah ini, Kepala sekolah membuat sebuah kebijakan agar atap Kunugigaoka dipasang sebuah pagar setinggi kurang lebih 10 meter untuk menekan jumlah siswa yang berniat bunuh diri. Setidaknya usaha itu berhasil untuk membuat para siswa yang stress itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Meski begitu tetap saja beberapa siswa yang sudah menetapkan hati untuk mengakhiri hidup akan memilih cara lain seperti menenggak racun ataupun terjun dari gedung sebelah.

Setidaknya hal itu tidak menambah daftar panjang kasus pembunuhan di SMA Kunugigaoka.

Oke mari kita lupakan sejenak perihal siswa yang bunuh diri.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, pria pemilik mata violet itu mengeluarkan sekotak rokok beserta korek dari dalam saku celana, selanjutnya ia mengambil satu lintingan tembakau lalu membakarnya dan kemudian ia hirup asap itu dan tentu saja setelah ia hirup segera ia hembuskan kembali kalau tidak ingin cepat terkena kanker.

“Yo!”

Tidak lama setelahnya beberapa anak bandel lainnya langsung menghampiri Gakushuu dan mereka nyebat bareng.

Intinya, jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari luar.

_Everyone have a dark side in their life, even the innocent one._

-o.O.o-

Rasanya baru Desember kemarin Gakushuu menyatakan cintanya pada Karma,

Rasanya baru Desember kemarin mereka merayakan ulang tahun 7 hari berturut-turut tepat saat malam natal dan juga malam pergantian tahun.

Rasanya baru kemarin semua momen mereka dimulai, di saat semua belum berubah, di saat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya belum berubah.

Di saat dunia masih milik berdua,

Karma percaya jika ada pertemuan pasti ada yang namanya perpisahan.

Bagi pria pemilik rambut merah itu sudah sepantasnya memang mereka berpisah, karena yang namanya hubungan sesama jenis sejak awal tidak pernah mendapat restu dari siapapun—bahkan Tuhan Sang Maha Pencipta langit, bumi, dan seluruh isi galaksi.

Baru saja 5 bulan menikmati masa-masa indahnya menjalin hubungan, seketika yang namanya badai pasti perlahan datang untuk menenggelamkan kapal yang sudah terlanjur berlabuh sampai jauh.

Hari itu, tepat dua hari sebelum pengumuman kelas baru, lebih tepatnya saat mereka sebentar lagi akan menginjak kelas 3 SMA,

Gakushuu memutus tali cintanya dengan Karma. 

.

Entah takdir apa yang sedang dihadapi oleh keduanya, Tuhan nampaknya sedang berusaha menguji dua sejoli ini dengan menggabungkan mereka di satu kelas yang sama kembali.

Dengan begini Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakushuu berada pada kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun berturut-turut.

.

Sambil menatap langit biru yang terhampar di depannya, lagi-lagi Gakushuu harus teringat akan kenangan yang belum lama ini ia buat bersama Karma. Ah, memang benar kata orang, kalau yang namanya cinta pertama itu memang susah untuk dilupakan.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri masih memiliki rasa terhadap pria rambut merah itu, sayangnya cinta mereka terhalang oleh restu orang tua.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan papa Gakuhou dan mama yang tidak diketahui namanya itu yang melarang hubungan dua sejoli yang sempat menjadi gosip hangat diantara para pendukung lgbt. Jelas-jelas Gakushuu sudah memberitahu sebelumnya kalau dia memiliki ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis maupun sejenis—dengan kata lain, Bisex.

Orang tua mana yang tidak ingin menimang cucu di hari tua? Dengan prinsip sederhana itu pasangan Asano pun mentah-mentah menolak keberadaan Karma saat Gakushuu hendak mengenalkannya sebagai pacar.

Mendapat penolakan dari keluarga Asano tentu saja membuat Karma sakit hati dan menyimpan dendam kesumat pada om Gakuhou dan tante yang tidak diketahui namanya. Dibanding dua orang itu, ia lebih marah pada Gakushuu yang dengan seenak jidat membuatnya malu setengah mampus.

Tentu saja malam itu Karma melampiaskan amarahnya pada Gakushuu, begitupun sebaliknya. Karena dirasa pertengkaran ini tidak akan ada habisnya, dan ia terlanjur tidak tega melihat Karma yang begitu terluka, akhirnya Gakushuu mengambil sekotak rokok dan korek yang bersemayam di balik kantong celananya.

Melihat Gakushuu mengeluarkan rokok, otomatis membuat Karma langsung mengomel bak seorang ibu yang sedang menceramahi anaknya. Padahal pria itu sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak merokok lagi.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Gakushuu kala itu, detik berikutnya ia menyundut rokok yang belum sempat ia hisap ke pergelangan tangan Karma beberapa kali. Tentu saja teriakan kesakitan dari bibir si rambut merah keluar begitu saja, bahkan ucapan minta maaf ia rapalkan beberapa kali seperti mengucap mantra.

Setelah melakukan aksi brutal itu dan luka bakar mulai terlihat jelas di pergelangan tangan Karma, Gakushuu memutuskan hubungan mereka.

.

Jika dipikir kembali rasanya apa yang ia lakukan pada Karma sudah keterlaluan. Terlebih, ia belum meminta maaf atas insiden yang ia lakukan dua malam lalu.

Ketimbang larut akan kesedihan tidak mendapat restu dan lari dari masalah, Gakushuu segera pergi meninggalkan atap dan kembali ke kelas. Paling tidak ia harus minta maaf pada Karma yang kini sudah turun pangkat menjadi ‘mantan’ sebelum ia menyesal seumur hidup telah melakukan perbuatan itu padanya.

-o.O.o-

Setelah sampai di kelas, ia melihat si rambut merah masih terduduk disana sambil melipat tangan dan meneggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja. Melihat hal itu tentu saja Gakushuu segera menghampirinya.

“Hey.”

Karma segera menoleh masih dengan posisi kepalanya bersandar diatas meja. Jika dilihat dari ekspresinya saat ini, Gakushuu yakin jika orang ini pasti juga memikirkan insiden dua hari lalu.

“Aku minta maaf.”

Seolah tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja diucap oleh si rambut jingga, Karma kembali menenggalamkan wajahnya.

“Minta maaf pun percuma,”

Baru saja Gakushuu hendak melayangkan protes, tiba-tiba saja si merah berucap demikian.

“Sudah sakit hati.” Ucapnya pelan.

Ah sial jika seperti ini ia semakin susah untuk meminta maaf padanya.

“Aka—ah tidak, Karma.”

Mendengar nama kecilnya kembali disebut oleh orang itu tentu saja gejolak kecil mulai menghampiri perasaannya.

“Aku Asano Gakushuu dengan ini secara pribadi meminta maaf atas tindakan keluargaku dua hari lalu.”

Walupun sudah berkata seperti itu, nampaknya Karma masih tetap enggan untuk memberi respon. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap harus menyelesaikan ucapannya.

“Aku tahu kau teluka. Aku tahu selama bersamaku kau selalu terbayang dengan caci maki ayah dan ibuku serta omongan orang-orang sekitar. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenciku atas apa yang telah kulakukan dua hari lalu.”

“….”

“Meski hubungan kita terbilang singkat, satu hal yang harus kau tahu,”

“….”

“Saat aku mengatakan ‘aku mencintaimu’, sama sekali tidak ada kebohongan disana. Bahkan, perasaan itu masih ada sampai saat ini.”

Ah, rasanya Karma ingin menangis sekarang juga.

.

.

Setelah dirasa Gakushuu tidak ingin berbicara lagi, Karma langsung bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya dan berniat mengambil alih pembicaraan.

“Baiklah, kali ini giliranku yang berbicara.” Ucapnya.

Sambil menatap sepasang violet di hadapannya, Karma segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan membingkai sisi wajah si rambut jingga, “Dengar, jangan kau harap aku akan mengemis cinta pada orang yang sama di kemudian hari.”

Ketimbang untuk menjawab, Gakushuu lebih memilih kelanjutan dari ucapan Karma.

“Untuk urusan tempat duduk, kau boleh menukarnya dengan siapapun bila tidak ingin duduk denganku. Tenang saja aku takkan marah. Saat aku mengikutimu sampai ke kantin tadi pun hanya untuk mencairkan suasana diantara kita saja agar tidak terlalu canggung.”

Melihat luka bakar yang tercetak di pergelangan si rambut merah tentunya membuat Gakushuu sedikit tidak fokus dengan apa yang Karma bicarakan.

“Kalau soal perasaan.. aku pun masih sama seperti dulu.”

“!”

“Tapi, kau tahu, semenjak insiden kemarin lusa aku rasa memang hubungan kita sepertinya tidak bisa dilanjutkan kembali. Cukup sampai disini.”

“….”

“Setidaknya, dengarlah permintaan mantanmu ini satu kali saja.”

Selanjutnya ia memasang senyum penuh percaya diri dan berkata, “Katakan pada pacar barumu nanti kalau kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Akabane Karma, dan satu lagi, berhentilah merokok kalau kau tidak ingin mati muda dasar kau bajingan.”

“Statusmu itu sekarang hanya mantan, jadi berhentilah mengatur hidupku, bangsat.”

“Haha aku suka itu.”

Keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan detik berikutnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Sepertinya untuk saat ini dua individu itu tetap membiarkan apa yang mereka jalani sekarang dan ke depannya tetap seperti ini. Entah teman atau lawan biar orang sekitar yang menentukan.

**Author's Note:**

> Lagi-lagi kembali menyampah Asakaru dengan jalan cerita yang saya sendiri gatau mau dibawa kemana macem lagu armada haha. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! :))


End file.
